Why?
by Reminicing101
Summary: Helia breaks up with Flora without a reason, will she ever find out why?
1. Chapter 1

Why?

Musa: HE WHAT?

Flora: He broke up with me

Stella: Oh when I see him again I swear to god I will beat the living days out of him

Bloom: Just tell us what happened?

 _Flashback_

 _Flora's POV_

 _{My phone starting ringing and I saw Helia's caller I'd flashing on my screen, of course I answered it}_

 _Flora: Hey sweetie_

 _Helia: Flora I need to talk to you about something_

 _Flora: Yeah anything_

 _Helia: This relationship is over_

 _Flora: WHAT?_

 _Helia: I don't love anymore_

 _{Then he hung up}_

 _No POV_

 _End of Flashback_

Flora: And that's what happened

{Flora continued crying. Meanwhile at Red Fountain}

Brandon: Why the hell did you break up with her

Sky: Your such a douche bag

Helia: Look I did it for my parents, I still love her but I'm doing this for my kingdom

Riven: Your kingdom

Helia: I'm engaged to princess Krystal of Marigold, my parents did without me knowing

Timmy: Does she know about this?

Helia: No

Timmy: Well you have to tell her anyway, Tecna texted me saying that you put her in a deep hell hole

Helia whispered to himself: My Flower, I'm so sorry


	2. Chapter 2

{Two weeks after Flora and Helia's break up. Flora has been sadly depressed on been locking herself in her room}

 _Flora's POV_

{I sat on my window looking at my rose garden that me and Helia made three months ago, now it was spring and the roses started to blossom it was beautiful not until Stella barged into my room and started shouting at me}

Stella: Princess Flora of Lynphea I cannot bear to think that my best friend is locking herself in her bedroom, you need to get out and enjoy yourself and forget about him {Referring to Helia}

Flora: I actually wrote a song but I need Musa to give me a tune

Stella: Now there's our girl, MUSA

Musa: What?

Stella: Our girl needs music advice

{I could hear Musa running towards my bedroom I chuckled a little bit}

Musa: Did I hear someone say music

{I got of my window cell and grabbed my note book and gave it to Musa}

Flora: the song is the first page

{Musa found the song and started reading through it}

Musa: I love the chores, this song is about you break up with Helia isn't it

Flora: Yeah

Musa: maybe we can sing this song at the concert

Flora: What concert?


	3. Chapter 3-Concert

_Stella POV_

{It was the night of the annual Red fountain concert Brandon told us how they needed the money to make new uniforms for everyone}

Bloom: Stella hurry up

Stella: I'm coming, I'm coming hold your horses

{Everyone was wearing their evening outfits}

{Bloom was wearing a white crop top with jean shorts and plain black heels, I was wearing leopard print crop top and a white mini short with white flats, Flora was wearing a white long sleeved crop top and black jeans with a black leather Jacket and black flats, Musa was wearing a pink spaghetti crop top with jean shorts and light pink heels, Aisha was wering a baby blue strapless top and denim blue Jeans with black flats and lastly Tecna was wearing an Emerald dress top and denim black ripped jeans}

Stella: Everyone looks hot

Flora: come on let's get going

{We arrived at Red fountain and we saw our boyfriends except Helia standing there waiting for us}

Bloom: Sky

Sky: Bloom

Brandon: Hey there sunshine

Stella: Hi Snookums

Timmy: h-hi Tecna

Tecna: Hello Timmy

Riven; Hey babe

Musa: hey sweetie

Nabu: Aisha I missed you

Aisha: I missed you too Nabu

 _Bloom POV_

{Flora became depressed at the sight that her friends were happy with their lovers and that Helia broke up with her two weeks ago}

Bloom: Flora are you okay

Flora: hmm yeah I'm fine

Brandon: Well we better get going, we are performing since Codatorta told us we had to

Sky: See you girls later

{The boys left us while we walked towards the fighting arena where the concert was held}

Musa: So we are singing four songs, three as a group and a solo by Flora

{Everyone agreed and we took our seats, then the concert begun}

Codatorta: Good evening ladies and gentlemen welcome to Red fountain's annual concert, there will be performances by both schools Alphea and Red fountain, now our first performance is by Princess Krystal of Marigold

{Everyone clapped and cheered}

Krystal: Hi everyone I will be singing a song for a special someone in the audience. The song is called Wildest dreams {By Taylor Swift}

{Krystal begun singing and Got damn it she can really sing. When she finished everyone clapped and cheered and random guys shouted random things}

Guy #1: I love you Krystal

Guy #2: Marry me Krystal

Guy #3: I love you babe

Musa: stupid idiots

Codatorta: Now for our second contestants please give it up for the heroes of the school Brandon, Riven, Sky, Nabu, Timmy and Helia

Riven: That's our cue, wish me good luck

Musa: Good luck babe

{Riven winked and Musa blushed}

{The specialists came up on stage}

 _Flora's POV_

{As the specialists walk up on stage, I see Helia starring in my direction. I try my best to avoid his eyes but I always get caught in his eyes, oh how I miss him, my Helia}

Brandon: Hey Red fountain and Alphea

Sky: We are gonna sing two songs one as a group and one solo by our man here Helia

 _Far away- Nickleback_

 _Helia_

 _This time, this place_

 _Misused, mistakes_

 _Too long, too late_

 _Who was I to make you wait_

 _Just one chance, just one breath_

 _Just in case there's one left_

 _Cause you know, you know_

 _You Know_

 _Helia, Brandon, Riven, Sky_

 _That I love you_

 _I've loved you all along_

 _And I miss you_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _Helia, Brandon, Riven_

 _I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

 _And you'll never go_

 _Stop breathing If I don't see you anymore_

 _*Instrumental*_

 _Helia_

 _On my knees, I'll ask_

 _Last chance for one last dance_

 _Cause with you I'd withstand_

 _All of hell to hold your hand_

 _I'd give I all, I'd give for us_

 _Give anything but I won't give up_

 _Cause you know, you know_

 _You know_

 _Helia, Brandon, Riven, Sky_

 _That I love you_

 _I've loved you all along_

 _And I miss you_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _Helia, Brandon, Riven_

 _I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

 _And you'll never go_

 _Stop breathing If I don't see you anymore_

 _Helia_

 _So far away, so far away,_

 _Been away for far too long_

 _So far away, so far away,_

 _Been away for far too long_

 _But you know, you know_

 _You know_

 _Helia, Brandon, Riven, Sky_

 _I wanted_

 _I wanted you to stay_

 _Cause I needed_

 _Helia_

 _I need to hear you say_

 _Helia, Brandon, Riven, Sky_

 _That I love you_

 _I've loved you all along_

 _And I forgive you_

 _Being away for far too long_

 _Helia, Brandon, Riven_

 _So keep breathing cause_

 _I'm not leaving you anymore_

 _Believe it, hold on to me_

 _Never let me go_

 _So keep breathing cause_

 _I'm not leaving you anymore_

 _Believe it, hold on to me_

 _Never let me go_

 _{Brandon and Riven: keep breathing}_

 _Hold on to me, never_

 _let me go_

 _{Brandon and Riven: keep breathing}_

 _Hold on to me, never_

 _let me go_

{Everyone clapped and cheered}

Sky: Now for our final song were gonna sing our number #1 hit

 _Statue by lil Eddie_

 _Helia: When a day is said and done,_

 _In the middle of the night and you're_

 _Fast asleep, my love_

 _Brandon: Stay awake looking at your beauty_

 _Telling myself I'm the luckiest man alive_

 _Helia: Cause so many times I was certain_

 _You was gonna walk out of my life_

 _Why you take such a hold of me girl,_

 _When I'm still trying to get my act right_

 _Sky: What is the reason, when you really could_

 _Have any man you want, I don't see what I have to offer_

 _I should've been a season, guess you could see I had potential_

 _Do you know you're my miracle?_

 _Brandon, Helia and Sky: I'm like a statue, staring right at you_

 _Timmy and Riven Harmonizing:_

 _Got me frozen in my tracks._

 _So amazed how you take me_

 _Each and every time our love collapsed_

 _Brandon, Helia and Sky: Statue, stuck staring right at you_

 _Helia: So when I'm lost for words_

 _Everytime I disappoint you,_

 _It's just cause I can't believe_

 _Everyone harmonizes:_

 _That you're so beautiful (stuck like a statue)_

 _Don't wanna lose you, no (Stuck like a statue)_

 _Sky: Ask myself why are you even with me_

 _After all the shit I put you through,_

 _Why did you make it hard_

 _It's like you're living and I make you_

 _Helia: But baby your love is so warm it makes my_

 _Shield melt down_

 _Brandon: And Everytime were both at war,_

 _You make me come around_

 _Sky: What is the reason when you really could have any man you want,_

 _I don't see what I have to offer_

 _I should've been a season, guess you could see I had potential_

 _Do you know you're my miracle?_

 _Brandon, Helia and Sky: I'm like a statue, staring right at you_

 _Timmy and Riven Harmonizing:_

 _Got me frozen in my tracks._

 _So amazed how you take me_

 _Each and every time our love collapsed_

 _Brandon, Helia and Sky: Statue, stuck staring right at you_

 _Helia: So when I'm lost for words_

 _Everytime I disappoint you,_

 _It's just cause I can't believe_

 _Everyone harmonizes:_

 _That you're beautiful (stuck like a statue)_

 _Don't wanna lose you, no (Stuck like a statue)_

 _And you're so beautiful (Stuck like a statue)_

 _Don't wanna lose you, never (Stuck like a statue)_

 _Brandon: Every single day of my life I thank my lucky stars_

 _God really had to spend extra time_

 _When he sculptured your heart_

 _Cause there's no explanation can't_

 _Solve the equation_

 _It's like you love me more than I love myself_

 _Brandon, Helia and Sky: I'm like a statue, staring right at you_

 _Timmy and Riven Harmonizing:_

 _Got me frozen in my tracks._

 _So amazed how you take me_

 _Each and every time our love collapsed_

 _Brandon, Helia and Sky: Statue, stuck staring right at you_

 _Helia: So when I'm lost for words_

 _Everytime I disappoint you,_

 _It's just cause I can't believe_

 _Everyone harmonizes:_

 _That you're beautiful (you are the reason)_

 _Stuck like a statue (the reason for living)_

 _Don't wanna lose you, no (the reason for breathing)_

 _Stuck like a statue (You're so beautiful)_

 _And you're beautiful (And I want you to feel it)_

 _Stuck like a statue (Cause I'm so bad I'm needing)_

 _Don't wanna lose you, no (the reason for breathing)_

 _Stuck like a statue (You're so beautiful)_

 _Sky: Whoa x5, yeah_

 _Helia: When a day is said and done,_

 _In the middle of the night and you're_

 _Fast asleep, my love_

 _(Instrumental 5 secs)_

 _Brandon: I'm the luckiest man alive_

{Everyone cheered}

Codatorta: Thank you boys, now give it up for the Winx

{The crowd went wild}

Bloom: Hey guys, our first song is by our beloved and beautiful Flora herself

{Everyone clapped and this got Helia's attention}

{The girls went to their instruments. Flora lead singer and guitarist, Bloom and Musa guitar, Stella and Tecna the base and Aisha the drums}

" _Not ready to make nice" by the Dixie Chicks_

 _{Flora begins to play her guitar and sings}_

 _Flora:_

 _Forgive sounds good_

 _Forget, I'm not sure I could_

 _They say time heals everything_

 _But I'm still waiting_

 _I'm through with doubt_

 _There's nothing left for me to figure out_

 _I've paid a price, and I'll keep paying_

' _Chorus' {Flora, Bloom}_

 _I'm not ready to make nice_

 _I'm not ready to back down_

 _Flora, Musa_

 _I'm still mad as hell, and I don't have the time_

 _To go 'round and round and round'_

 _It's too late to make it right_

 _I probably wouldn't if I could_

 _Cause I'm mad as hell_

 _Can't bring myself to do what it is_

 _You think I should_

 _Flora_

 _I know you said_

 _Can't you just get over it_

 _It turned my whole world around_

 _And I kinda liked it_

 _I made my bed and I sleep like a baby_

 _With no regrets and I don't mind saying_

 _It's a sad, sad story_

 _When a mother will teach her daughter_

 _That she ought to hate a perfect stranger_

 _And how in the world_

 _Can words that I said_

 _Send somebody so over the edge_

 _That they'd write me a letter_

 _Saying that I better_

 _Shut up and sing_

 _Or my life will be over_

 _*Instrumental*_

 _Chorus' {Flora, Bloom}_

 _I'm not ready to make nice_

 _I'm not ready to back down_

 _Flora, Musa_

 _I'm still mad as hell, and I don't have the time_

 _To go 'round and round and round'_

 _It's too late to make it right_

 _I probably wouldn't if I could_

 _Cause I'm mad as hell_

 _Can't bring myself to do what it is_

 _You think I should_

 _Chorus' {Flora, Bloom}_

 _I'm not ready to make nice_

 _I'm not ready to back down_

 _Flora, Musa_

 _I'm still mad as hell, and I don't have the time_

 _To go 'round and round and round'_

 _It's too late to make it right_

 _I probably wouldn't if I could_

 _Cause I'm mad as hell_

 _Can't bring myself to do what it is_

 _You think I should_

 _What you think I should_

 _Flora_

 _Forgive sounds good_

 _Forget, I'm not sure I could_

 _They say time heals everything_

 _But I'm still waiting_

{Everyone whistled, clapped, cheered and hooted}

Musa: And our next song is one of our favourites

 _Heart of Stone by the Winx Club_

 _Bloom: I've tried to understand but you're still a mystery_

 _Sometimes I feel you close and sometimes we're miles away_

 _Flora: I wish I knew the secret to reach your heart cause lately you've got me feeling so alone_

 _Stella: One day you took me up and the next you will bring me down_

 _Stop playing with my feelings I'm about to lose my mind_

 _Bloom and Flora: Just put your arms around me why can't you say you love me And I can't take this anymore_

 _Bloom Flora and Stella: I've had enough of rainy days Just say you're sorry, it's too late My life has just begun I'll be okay_

 _That's why I'm walking out the door_

 _Who could love a heart of stone? It's me, myself and I I'll be just fine_

 _This is my chance to shine so say goodbye_

 _Stella: You take my life for granted I've been waiting too long_

 _For you to say these three words Baby, open up your heart_

 _Flora: You'll see what I've been missin give me a reason to stay Or I will have to let you go_

 _Bloom Flora and Stella: I've had enough of rainy days Just say you're sorry, it's too late My life has just begun I'll be okay_

 _That's why I'm walking out the door_

 _Who could love a heart of stone? It's me, myself and I I'll be just fine_

 _This is my chance to shine so say goodbye_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Bloom Flora and Stella: I've had enough of rainy days Just say you're sorry, it's too late My life has just begun I'll be okay_

 _That's why I'm walking out the door_

 _Who could love a heart of stone? It's me, myself and I I'll be just fine_

 _This is my chance to shine so say goodbye_

 _(The music goes on for 7 seconds and finish)_

(Everyone claps and cheers)

Musa: Thank you and our last song is 'Primadonna Girl'

MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS- PRIMADONNA GIRL

Flora

Primadonna girl, yeah

All I ever wanted was the world

I can't help that I need it all

The Primadonna life, that rise and fall

You say that I'm kinda of difficult

But it's always someone else's fault

Got you wrapped around my finger babe

You can count on me to misbehave

Primadonna Girl

Musa

Would you do anything for me

Stella

Buy a big diamond ring for me

Bloom

Would you get down on your knees for me

Pop that pretty question right now baby

Aisha

Beauty queen on a silver screen

Tecna

Living life like I'm in dream

I know I've got a big ego

Bloom and Musa

I really don't know why it's such a big deal though

Stella and Aisha

Ooooh

Musa and Tecna

And I'm sad to the core, core, core

Bloom and Flora

Y-E-A-H

Bloom

Every day's such a chore, chore, chore

Everyone

W-O-W

Aisha

When you give I want more, more, more

I wanna be adored

Flora

Cause I'm a

Primadonna girl, yeah

All I ever wanted was the world

I can't help that I need it all

The Primadonna life, that rise and fall

You say that I'm kinda of difficult

But it's always someone else's fault

Got you wrapped around my finger babe

You can count on me to misbehave

Primadonna Girl

Musa

Fill the void up with celluloid

Take a picture I'm with all the boys

Stella

Get what I want cause I ask for it

Not because I'm really that deserving of it

Bloom

Living life like I'm in a play

In the limelight I want to stay

I know I've got a big ego

Bloom and Musa

I really don't know why it's such a big deal though

Stella and Aisha

Ooooh

Musa and Tecna

Going up, going down, down, down

Bloom and Flora

Y-E-A-H

Bloom

Anything for the crown, crown, crown

Everyone

W-O-W

Aisha

When the lights dimming, down, down, down

I spin around

Flora and Musa

Cause I'm a

Primadonna girl, yeah

All I ever wanted was the world

I can't help that I need it all

The Primadonna life, that rise and fall

You say that I'm kinda of difficult

But it's always someone else's fault

Got you wrapped around my finger babe

You can count on me to misbehave

Primadonna girl, yeah

All I ever wanted was the world

I can't help that I need it all

The Primadonna life, that rise and fall

You say that I'm kinda of difficult

But it's always someone else's fault

Got you wrapped around my finger babe

You can count on me to misbehave

Primadonna Girl

{Everyone whistled and cheered, the specialists except Helia came to their girlfriends}

Stella: Oh you were great snookums

Brandon: Yeah we were, but not as great as you honey bunny

{Helia sighed heavily and he couldn't find Flora. He knew he messed up big time}


	4. Chapter 4- Arguement

_After the concert…_

Flora: Well glad that's over, can we go now

Bloom: hold up a sec we want to see our babes first

Flora: Well make it quick

Stella: You don't wanna be here do you?

Flora: Look I'm gonna go for a walk

Musa: In the forest alone

Flora: chill out Muse I'll be fine, I'm the fairy of nature aren't I

Musa: Yes you are and be careful

Bloom: Meet us back here in an hour

Flora shouted back: I will

{Flora was walking through the forest and believe it the stars were out and it was beautiful she was at peace, though she missed one person in her life. Helia. She continued walking not knowing that someone was following her. She finally sensed that someone was following her and she noticed that aura around her, it was him}

Flora: Helia what are you doing here? Why are you following me?

 _Helia's POV_

{As I was walking off stage I didn't see my friends nor did I see Flora anywhere. The guys were pissed off when I broke things off with Flora. I love her, but my parents engaged me with another person. I was the prince of Knightly, Lynphea's neighbouring planet, my parents knew I loved Flora but what they didn't know that she was the princess of Lynphea. My planet and Lynphea have been at war with each other for as long as I can remember, anyway back to the story. I was walking through the forest when I spotted a familiar feminie brunette walking towards the lake she stopped and turned and she saw me, the one who had my heart}

Flora: Helia what are you doing here? Why are you following me?

Helia: I was walking through the forest and I saw you

{I knew she was unconvinced but she brushed it off}

Helia: So has it been

Flora; been through hell, but I'm feeling better

{The tone in her voice was filled with hatred and anger}

Helia: Flora look I-

Flora interrupted: Helia look I understand that you don't love me anymore, and I know about your engagement with Krystal

Helia: How did you know about the engagement?

Flora: Krystal couldn't keep her big mouth shut

Helia: Look it was an arran-

Flora interrupted: Look I don't want to interfere with your life, goodbye Helia

Helia: F-L-O-R-A

{Flora ignored Helia and transformed into her Bloomix form and flew back to Alphea she called her friends saying that she was already back at Alphea}


	5. Chapter 5-Admitting the truth

{Months passed and Flora has been ignoring everyone the Winx, the specialists everyone. Bloom and the rest of the gang were becoming worried and anxious}

 _BANG, BANG, BANG_

Stella: Flora open this door

Flora: Go away leave me alone

{Flora requested for her own bedroom instead of sharing with Bloom}

Bloom: Flora sweetie please open up

{they heard the door unlock, they entered Flora's room everything was all over the place, clothes, shoes, photos everything. Her plants were dying. She was sitting near her window ceil}

Musa: Flora it's not healthy seeing you like this

Flora: I always tell you that when Riven and you would argue

Musa: That's true

Bloom: Flora we have something to tell you

Flora: I know Helia is getting married, he loves Krystal

Stella: That's why we are here to tell you

Aisha: It's an arranged marriage

Flora: What? Like you and Nabu

Aisha: Yep

Flora: You're telling me this now

Bloom: Sweetie calm down, we just found out as well

Flora: By who? Who told you?

Stella: Helia

Flora: Wow he told his friends instead of informing me first

Tecna: Guys the specialists are arriving soon

Flora: I need to talk to Krystal, where is she?


	6. Chapter 6- War

Stella: Uh-Oh

Musa: Cat fight

Bloom: now is not the time, we need to stop her before she did anything stupid

Aisha: Flora

Tecna: Flora

{Flora ignored her friends and bolted to the quadrangles where she saw Krystal bragging about her engagement with Helia to her friends}

Bloom: Flora

Krystal: Oh look what the cat dragged in

{Flora was pissed off she had no control over what she's about to do}

Flora: You little witch, you planned this all along, you knew that me and Helia were together and you showed bragging about your stupid engagement

Krystal: I'm sorry if Helia doesn't love you anymore, but you need to move on

{All of the sudden Faragonda appeared}

Faragonda: Krystal, Flora that's enough. Flora you should know better, especially coming from the future heir to the Lynphean throne

Krystal: WHAT? No I'm supposed to be the next heir to the throne

Musa: What the hell are you talking about?

Krystal: Helia he told me that he was the crown prince of Lynphea

Helia: Well that's not true

{Everyone turned around and saw Helia, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Nabu and Saladin}

{The Winx and Specialists except Helia and Flora ran into each other's embrace…..BACK TO THE STORY}

Krystal: Why did you lie to me Helia?

Helia: I don't love you Krystal, I'm in love with someone else

Krystal: You can't break up with me the wedding is in two weeks

Helia: I cancelled it, we are never getting married. I am not the prince of Lynphea but I am the prince of Knightley

Musa: You're the prince of Knightley

Helia: Yep {popping the 'p'}

Krystal: But Helia tell me who you love

Helia: Why would I? if I did you would kill her

Krystal: I knew it, it's the Lynphean princess isn't it

Helia: You will find someone Krystal I know it

Krystal: NO I love you and I will kill her (Pointing to Flora)

{Krystal attacked Flora with several spells but luckily Flora dodged them all, she transformed into her Bloomix form and threw her spells}

Flora: Spring showers

{Krystal got hit and was thrown towards the left wing of Alphea}

Faragonda: Flora end this at once

{Flora landed and transformed back into her normal clothing}

Flora: She was spelled

Griselda: What?

Faragonda: If I've known this I would have sensed it

Flora: It's over

{Flora fainted}

Helia: Flora

{He quickly ran to her and picked her small fragile body}

Helia: She is so light

Musa: She lost so much weight

Faragonda: Take her to nurse Ofelia

{He nodded and immediately took her to nurse Ofelia}


	7. Chapter 7- I Still love you and Ending

Flora's POV

{I woke up with a massive headache. I looked at my surroundings and noticed the aura in the room I was in the infirmary at Alphea. Helia was beside me he was pleased to see I was okay}

Helia: Flora I'm so glad you're okay

Flora: What are you doing here?

Helia: You blacked out after the fight between you and Krystal

Flora: So why are you here with me?

Helia hesitated: Because-I-I-still love you

Flora: Then why did you break up with me

Helia: My parents forced me too. They found out that I was dating our enemy realm

Flora: So that's why they engaged you to Krystal

Helia: Yes to merge the two kingdoms together

{I stayed silent. I loved him but he broke up with me when things got tough and chose his duties over me.}

Helia: Flora I love you okay, I thought I did it for the benefit of my kingdom

Flora: You chose your duties over your love for me

Helia: Yes and I'm an idiot, you deserve so much better and someone better to love

Flora: Helia stop please

{He turns around with red puffy eyes}

Flora: I've loved you and I don't care what you say, the things your saying is crap I love you more than anyone else and if I didn't I would be an idiot to admit that I'm still madly in love with-

{Helia suddenly crashed his lips on her's and they were in a two minute heated lip lock}

Flora: Your such an idiot

Helia: Yes I'll admit it I am

{All of the sudden the others barged in they saw the two love birds making out and decided to leave it they were happy they fixed their problem}

Flora: What happened to krystal?

Helia: Ms Faragonda and my grandfather lifted the spell she said they couldn't remember anything

Flora: Well I'm glad that's over

Helia; me too. I love you princess Flora of Lynphea

Flora: And I love you too Prince Helia of Knightly

{Years passed and Flora and Helia got happily married they were King and Queen Of Lynphea and Knightly they merged the kingdoms calling it Helix. Flora and Helia had two children their names were Heather and James. Heather was a mini version of Helia with blue eyes and long blue hair and James was a mini version of Flora he had short spikey chocolate brown hair and Emerald jade eyes, they lived happily ever after}


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Author's note

Hey guys that was the last chapter of 'Why'. Stay tuned I will be posting a one shot of each couple and my other stories will be updated as soon as I can. For the 'Winx club change chapter 1' sorry if its been long since I updated but I promise to update during the holiday's

Love ya guys

Thnkzxoxox


End file.
